Teenage Drama
by Betrayed629
Summary: Title says all, mainly zutara with a few others, AU, somewhat funny, my first fanfic, enjoy and review :D
1. Hooked Up

**Note: i dont own avatar even though it'd be nice if i did  
A/N: i have the next few chapters ready so once you review a little i'll post it!**  
- - - - - - - - - -

There was a flaw in my plan from the start, even though I was just really going with whatever happened to happen. I didn't know it at first because one of my best friends never told me she liked one very big person in part of said plan. Zuko. He and I were both having trouble with relationships. He liked my cousin who liked my other cousin [opposite sides of family. My other cousin liked her back. So Mai dumped him for Jet. My problem was I liked one of his best friends. Haru. Haru liked a girl who I was fairly good friends with. She and Mai were really close too. Ty Lee rejected him twice but by the third time did like him.

Zuko and I only really started talking to each other after our problems started. Even though I had known him my whole life, I had never really known him. Our conversations usually consisted of the latest news about each other's love life and how it sucked. That was in November. We started calling each other and hanging out together at the end January, before the winter dance. Ty Lee and Haru had started going out just the week before, but were still in each others arms during the slow songs. It was the same with Mai and Jet, except they had been going out for about a month.

All of our friends danced and had a good time. We mostly just sat on the side at one of the tables and talked about how annoying it was during the slow dances. There were about 5 until we finally got sick of them [even though there were plenty of fast ones in between and left.

We were walking around the courtyard when there was another fast song right after a slow one. Haru and Ty Lee had been really close together and I was on the verge of tears. Then Mai and Jet decided to go outside too. I noticed them walking through the windows. Unfortunately Zuko did too. We thought it was weird, especially since it was only 30 degrees out. We then noticed that they had decided that for privacy. To kiss.

I had no desire to see my two cousins making out and I was one hundred percent sure that Zuko didn't either. So we went back in through the other entrance.

He looked like he was about to cry. We were both miserable. I didn't want to let anyone know that though. So I told him "Okay, let's go, we're going to go inside right on the next slow song, and we're going to dance together, got it?" He almost laughed. "Sure Katara." I smiled at him. The first time all night I had. Then he got an idea. "Hey…...Katara…...want to go out?" At first I couldn't believe what he had said. "Wha-"He cut me off with the biggest smile I had ever seen and then he kissed me. I was completely confused. He pulled away and said "What do you think? This could be fun!" I suddenly realized what he meant. "Ohhhhh! Yea Zuko, I'd love to!"

We went back into the dance pretending to be completely absorbed with each other. We continued to sit until the next slow song. At that point I was a little put down by Haru and Ty Lee's dancing, but I dealt.

During the slow song the DJ said "Okay, now only couples on the floor." Zuko stood up, and said, "Would you care to dance?" I smiled and took his hand. The song was really slow. At first we just walked over to the middle of the floor. Then he put his hands around my waist. I proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him breathing and his sharp intake of breath when I figured he saw Mai and Jet. I kept my eyes half closed for the most part and didn't see the one thing I knew would ruin the moment.

For the first time all night I was having fun. Not because I was with Zuko, but because I was doing something wild and risky.  
- - - - - - - - -

**short yes, the next one i think is longer, review and ill post the next one after i get back from vacation!**


	2. After the Dance

**A/N: nope avatar isnt mine, next chapter'll be up by the weekend**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The rest of the night Zuko and I danced together. The last few songs though we diverted our attention to our friends. It was much better than I had expected. The only bad part though, was Jin didn't know Zuko had asked me out. And she had finally decided to tell me who she liked. Right after the last song she pulled me into a corner and told me that she liked Zuko.

I couldn't believe it. I just stared at her. She caught on that something was wrong. When I noticed Zuko pulling away from his friends and looking through the crowed I said to Jin, "Jin, why didn't you tell me sooner? This is really, really bad." She looked confused. "Why? It's not like you like him right? You just hang out together and talk." He noticed me. "Yea, but this is still really bad." He started walking over. "Why?" He was almost here. "You'll see in about 10 seconds."

She turned around and saw Zuko walking towards us. "Hey Katara, you want me to walk you home?" Jin turned back around and looked confused. "Jin, you know Zuko, he and I are going out." She looked shocked. "Now you know why?" I knew it wasn't the nicest way to tell her, but I didn't know what else to do. She was stunned to silence.

I turned to Zuko and said, "no its okay, I'm going to sleep over Jin's house with a few of our other friends." He smiled again, nodded, and offered his hand to walk me out. Jin had stepped out of the way and was walking towards our group of friends.

"So did you have a nice time?" He said as we were walking to the door. I saw Jin's mom in her car and Jin, Yue, Suki, and Toph almost to it. "Yea, I did, you?" He nodded as I looked up at him. "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe I'll even call later." I turned to hug him once before we went our separate ways. "We definitely have to hang out over the break." He looked down at me, smiled, and said "Yea." I think he would have kissed me again if Mai or Haru had happened to walk by. But he didn't, so he released me, and walked to where his dad's car was. I turned and walked over to Jin's mom's car and got in.

All four of them were staring at me and looking like they wished we were already at Jin's house so they could ask me their many questions. When we got there her mom said that our stuff was already in her room. We ran up and changed into pj's and as soon as everyone was done they turned to me. "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU AND ZUKO BEEN GOING OUT?!" were the majority of their questions. "Uh, tonight."

They kept asking stuff along those lines until Suki took control. "Okay people, we need information from Katara and you aren't helping by asking random and pointless questions that serve no purpose since we already know he asked her out tonight. Okay?" Everyone stopped talking. "That's better. Okay, Katara, why are you going out with Zuko?" I paused for a second, "Uhm, we're kind of using each other…" Suki looked like she was going to hit me, more out of annoyance than shock, "What!? I thought I taught you better than that, god Katara, why would you do that?" I explained that we had gotten sick of Mai and Jet together and Haru and Ty Lee together and had decided to not be miserable the rest of the night.

I turned to Jin and said, "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?" She looked a little nervous, "You were always hanging out with him and talking and…I don't know…" I looked at her in disbelief. "You thought I might tell him?!" She looked down. "I give up!" She looked at me and said, "Don't give up! You can go out with him…I don't actually want to like him because I know he doesn't like me… So it's actually good you're going out with him."

The subject died slowly and we moved on to why Toph liked Aang, who was in our grade but was two years younger since he had skipped a few...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
review por favor!


	3. Ski Trip

**A/N: no avatar is in my posession unfortunately**

this chapter was posted to please a friend of mine cough xD  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Over the break I hadn't seen much of my friends. My family, and Haru's family had gone skiing (the families in question had been friends for who knows how long). He was the only one I had seen all break and he would constantly either call Ty Lee or she would call him. It was impossible to have a decent, un-interrupted conversation with him.

I finally got incredibly fed up. We had been skiing all day and I decided to tell him what was on my mind. "Haru! All you've been doing, ALL TRIP, that's 3 out of the 5 days, is talk to Ty Lee! No offence, but its kind of getting annoying. Would you care to stop?!" He looked apologetic and turned off his cell phone. "Thank you!" He smiled and said, "So what's up? I don't think we've talked in a while…"

I half laughed when he said this, "Well isn't that a surprise?" I said sarcastically. "You know, that was worthy of Sokka" I threw one of the pillows on the couch at him. "But why isn't that a surprise?" I rolled my eyes, "You don't know? Wait...are you being serious?" By the look on his face he was. "You have barely talked to _any_ of your friends in the past, oh I don't know, say, week and 5 days?"

It took him a full minute to realize what I meant. "OH! Oh… I didn't realize Ty Lee was interrupting…" I rolled my eyes again. Guys were oblivious. "Yes, Haru, Ty Lee is interfering with your friends." He looked apologetic again, "Sorry."

The talking stopped momentarily until Haru re-asked his question, "Well, what's up then?" I replied with, "Nothing really, you?" He gave me a knowing look and said, "I believe there _is_ something actually." I laughed again, "Yes, actually, I happen to be going out with one of your best friends by the way"

"Oh, and since when have you liked him?"

"I dunno"

"I see, and would you like to explain why you never told me about this?"

"I dunno"

"Wait, I didn't even know you were good friends with him…"

"Well I always knew Zuko, and was somewhat friends with him. But we kind of started talking a few months ago. You, my friend, may have noticed if you hadn't been caught up with a certain girl."

(Another apologetic look) "Oh, uh, sorry again."

We talked for the rest of the night and got caught up with each other's lives. It was fun and I was happy to be with Haru. Of course, there cant be one good moment and something always has to ruin it.

"So what's with your cousins anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're always together, Mai and Jet I mean."

"Yea, I know, it disturbs me."

"Why are they even together? I mean, they seem like complete opposites."

"Yea, that's the part that disturbs me. Although I do know why."st

"And that would be?"

"Well, Mai will always fall for the bad-guy type. It's been that way ever since I've known her. And that's my whole life. Or, rather, hers. And Jet…well, he's a player. He'll go for whoever happens to come into his life. Eventually he'll get bored with her and move on to someone else."

"Oh, gotcha."

The rest of the trip was spent with me following Haru around, seeming to just be trying to annoy him, but in reality, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The up side to this was his cell phone remained off. The down side? Ty Lee took it upon herself to give me twelve thousand text messages and an equal amount of voice mails wondering why Haru wasn't answering his phone.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**next chapter will be posted once im annoyed into it :D**


	4. Fighting

**Toph and Meng fighting, hahahahaha, had to do it xD**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When we were back home and separated I was a little put down, but to make up for it, 10 minutes after I had finished unpacking my phone rang. When I picked it up it was Yue.

"Katara! Oh my god, you have to come to the park, right now!"

"Why?"

"Toph and Meng are killing each other!!"

"Oh my god, why?!"

"The usual reason"

"Ughhhh, what did Meng say to her?"

"Something about Aang not liking girls who needed special contacts or whatever."

"Great, just the thing to set her off."

"Yea, well, GET DOWN HERE!"

"Oh, sorry, haha, be right there."

"Okay."

"Oh damn it. I need a ride."

"Sokka?"

"Hm, could work. I'll just have to mention that you and, I'm assuming, Suki are there."

:pause:

"Not funny"

"Yes funny."

I laughed, said bye, and went to find Sokka.

"Sooooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaa"

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"When you said my name, it wasn't in a loud, accusing voice."

"Oh, well, I need a ride to the park."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nahh"

"But Yue said it was important!"

"Oh, well…..maybe"

:pause:

"Now?"

"I guess so. C'mon"

"YAY!! Thank you!"

"No problem"

When we got to the park Sokka casually mentioned something about needing fresh air. "Right, you just want to see Yue and or Suki." He glared at me, "do not!"

We walked around trying to find where everyone was, and did. Right by the pond, of which Toph and Meng were dangerously close to. I could hear their shouts from the top of the hill.

"YOU LOW LIFE INCONSIDERATE LOSER OF A PERSON!"

"AT LEAST I CAN SEE _WHAT_ IM BEING YELLED AT BY!"

"THANKS FOR PROVING MY POINT YOU JERK!"

"RIGHT AND CALLING ME NAMES IS HELPING YOU?"

"APARENTLY IT IS SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE GETTING THE CONCEPT OF ME TAKING ACTION OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED TALKING BY NOW!"

"Wait...what?"

And with that, Toph pushed her into the pond.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Being inconsiderate, annoying, and stupid."

Meng stared, slightly shocked by the bluntness of Toph's words.

Toph turned, and walked back to where the rest of us were standing, trying really hard not to crack up laughing.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
**couldnt come up with something good for toph's last line, but its as good as it'll get!  
review:D**


	5. More Than Friends?

**yep here you go...and read my other story too :D**  
---------  
Once the break was over, and everyone was back in school, some of the bigger problems started. One, small compared to the other, problem? I was reverting back to thinking of Haru as a brother than friend again, definitely not as a boyfriend. Nothing more. The BIGGEST problem? I was starting to think of Zuko, yes Zuko, as more than a friend.

This was a very bad situation for myself. Jin and I had begun to disagree. Also, our old rival, Azula, had decided that since Zuko and I were going out, she could come back and torment us. It happened to be that she was friends with both Mai and Ty Lee. So Haru was more apt to go to their side. It didn't bother me as much as it would have, except he wasn't talking to me as much.

Even though I didn't think of him in the way I had before, it still hurt me. Imagine, Sokka stopped talking to me for no good reason. That was what it felt like. It was actually bothering me so much; I needed to talk to a friend. Obviously I couldn't talk to either cousin, or Ty Lee, not Haru. Jin was out of the question. Suki and Yue were too busy drooling over my older brother to take into account most of what I said, and Aang was just, Aang. I couldn't really talk to him about things like this. Toph was the only one of my friends left in school.

I sought her out during lunch. I had gone to all the tables she would have sat at. When I was about to go to another one, Jin said, "Katara wait! I think I know where she is." I asked and she replied with something I would have rather she didn't, "She's in detention. Meng upset her and she threw her science text book at her head. Meng's in the nurses office but they're both going to after school detention as well." I sigh and said okay.

Instead of simply thinking about my troubles I went back to sitting with Zuko and his friends and put on a happy face. I knew what I would do later.

After school finally let out, I didn't bother going home. Instead, I went straight to the library. Not to check out a book, but to find one of the only people I knew weren't fully busy, and would listen and pay attention. Who would that be? Malu. She was a JR. librarian at the library, all she really did was put books and CD's back. It would be easy to have a conversation with her.

"Hi I'm wondering what section Malu is working in today. Do you know?"

"Sure, let me check."

"Thanks"

"She's putting CD's back right now."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day."

When I found her she was in the middle of the CD isle surrounded by multiple piles of CDs.

"Hey Katara! I haven't seen you since…before winter break!"

"Same here, I missed you!"

"Yup, now, the only time you interrupt me during work, is when you have a very serious problem."

"Yea…"

"Well, what is it? I haven't helped you with a problem in a while!! Speak!"

:laughs:

"Okay, well, you know how I'm dating Zuko to try and Make Haru jealous of him and Mai jealous of me right? Well he and I have been acting pretty good. The thing is, I'm not liking Haru that way anymore. I think of him as more of a friend. Well actually brother since I've known him a really long time, but that's not the point. I don't like him as more. Worse off, is I think I'm falling for Zuko which-"

"Whoa there, slow down. You're speaking way too fast."

"Sorry, well, Jin likes Zuko even though she doesn't want to…" I said slower than before, "…and she's trying to get over him but Yue's kept me posted that she isn't doing so well. It's hurting her to see that me and Zuko are going out and I feel really bad but it wasn't actually my idea…"

I started speaking faster again,

"…and I really don't want to break up with Zuko because its actually really fun and I'm pretty sure it's the same way for him except I really shouldn't because, well for one thing I think I actually like him and he doesn't know that, and for another its kind of wrong since I don't actually like Haru anymore, and I'm pretty sure that he still likes Mai although he has been acting more like a boyfriend even when neither of them are around and I think that's really sweet which is probably why I'm starting to like him…"

By this point Malu had stopped sorting CD's with three in her hands and was staring at me.

"…and then there's this whole Azula thing again. She's decided to torment us again since Zuko and I are going out and since Ty Lee is one of her best friends she's siding with her, even though she's really nice and we do talk on the phone or online sometimes, just not in public or with Azula around and since she's going out with Haru he hasn't been talking to me as much as before, even though I don't like him that way, its like if Sokka stopped talking to me and its kind of upsetting and I really wish that he wouldn't but I understand that he is and I want to try and talk to him but he's always with Ty Lee when I see him and he doesn't answer his phone, either that or it has the busy signal and I assume that he's talking to Ty Lee because I know he talks to her a lot, and this whole thing is very upsetting."

Malu had stopped sorting CD's with three in her hands and was staring at me.

:long silent pause in which Malu stares at me:

"Uhm, wow. Katara?"

"Yea?"

"Can you, uh, I don't know, look for CD's or a book while I finish work? We can grab some early dinner once my shift is over."

"Oh, okay, I'll call my dad and ask him."  
--------------  
**oooooh she liiiikkeess hiim she's got a cruuussshhhh ;**


	6. Solutions

**last one for a while**  
-------  
While Malu was busy working I found some CDs and a book to read and listen to while I waited. I was actually finding the book pretty interesting so when it was time to go I checked it out.

We got into Malu's car and went to a small restaurant to eat. My dad had said it was okay; I just had to be home by ten.

"Okay Katara, let's get this straight. You don't like Haru anymore but you are hurt because he's not talking to you as much, you might like Zuko, who you're going out with, even though he probably still likes Mai and Jin likes him but doesn't want to, and Azula is bothering you and your friends again. Is that right?"

"Yup. Perfect."

"Wow, okay. Let me think about this one."

"Okay…"

We ordered our food and were waiting in silence while Malu, clearly, took this into very deep consideration. My thoughts wandered elsewhere.

_Maybe I should just tell Zuko I like him for real. But what would happen with Jin? Hmm, what about Haru? I should really do something with him this weekend. But I'm already going to the movies with Zuko on Friday. Is it possible not to? Maybe on a different day. But…Jin and I are going shopping Saturday. Okay, what about Sunday? Oh, great, I'm going to the YMCA with Sokka to swim. Although that is going to be fun. What if Haru came with us? Oh but didn't Sokka say something about quality time together? Maybe we could do that next week? Oh but Dad's taking him fishing all next weekend. This is a problem…hmm…_

"Katara? Kataaaarraaaaaa? KATARA!"

"Oh, sorry, yea?"

"I have my answer"

"Phew, I was really getting confused there. What is it?"

"First tell your friends, including Jin, how you feel. Then, observe Zuko. If he really doesn't like Mai anymore and he does like you, then my guess is he'll stop acting super-boyfriend-ish around them or other people, and more when you're alone. Also, you'll probably find yourself alone with him more. As for Azula? I still have that little notebook of that revenge stuff from when you guys were in middle school and had decided to take care of her."

"Wow, it seems so simple now. Thanks Malu, you're the best!"

"Aw, I know"  
-------  
**and yes its short**


End file.
